beetlejuicefandomcom-20200222-history
Lydia Deetz Animated
For her film counterpart, see Lydia Deetz. Lydia Joyce Deetz (voiced by Alyson Court) is Beetlejuice's tomboyishly beautiful best friend and possible love interest. She lives in the fictional suburban town of Peaceful Pines with her father Charles and her mother Delia. She owns a black cat named Percy. Lydia goes to Miss Shannon's School for Girls. Lydia's two best friends and classmates are named Bertha and Prudence (their last names were never given in the series). Lydia's arch-rival is Claire Brewster, a cute, very beautiful, rich, and pompous blonde who is always mean to her. Lydia is the only human who knows about Beetlejuice and the Neitherworld. She often goes there and back by saying his name 3 times. She also calls him to her world and back the same way. Lydia is unlike other humans: She likes all things creepy and spooky. Lydia serves as the voice of reason to Beetlejuice. Trivia *Even though she is the deuteragonist of the series, there have been a few episodes wherein Lydia didn't appear. *According to Beetlejuice, Lydia is the only girl he knows that is "nice" in ways he can actually stomach, especially to worms (she plays with earthworms she finds in the garden, even at the dinner table, and once, she talks BJ into saving the life of a baby sandworm, the kind of worm he hates and fears), insects, (especially for the ones she's taking pictures of as she wouldn't let her ghostly friend eat them), wild animals (she shelters a lost baby skunk from the rain), or any combination of the three (much to her mother's dismay, forbidding Lydia to bring them into the house) - which include Beetlejuice himself. *She is tempted with Beetlejuice's bizarre and direct prank tactics for Claire Brewster that he offers from delivering slimy pizzas or putting roasted beetles in her socks to scaring her head off or, apparently, dunking her head in the toilet. Someone has to play the mature one, though, so to be fair to BJ, she tells him she prefers an artistic, get-her-worried-I'll-get-even aproach to revenge rather than personal. She demonstrates this by throwing a party when Claire said Lydia, Prudance, and Bertha are too ugly to be invited to a halloween party "even if everybody's wearing masks", and also by making a costume too gothic for Claire's taste when that spoiled brat stole Lydia's chance to lead the "Romeo and Juliet" play via sabotage and framing. *Like in the movie, her father calls her "Pumpkin", and as promised in the film by him, Lydia has a darkroom in the basement. *She says the main reasons Beetlejuice is her best friend is because he makes her laugh, knows 101 ways to eat beetles, and (put in his own words) he is "the ghost with the most". *In an alternate reality in which she never met Beetlejuice, Lydia was a loner, and a mope that believes nobody ever truly cares about her interests, let alone her (strikingly simular to the version in the movie, in which she didn't truly raise her voice until objecting the marriage. In both versions, Beetlejuice, after they met, put the "con" in her "confidence") Beetlejuice came to this version of Lydia to cheer her up, and despite his "juice" he succeeds by falling over himself in attempt to fly and telling her how weird his neighbors got when he wished away his own existance. Though she wanted to see it for herself, she didn't even know his name, which was enough to convince Beetlejuice to take back what he foolishly wished for. *Lydia is the main reason BJ works up the nerve to face sandworms on several occasions, sometimes though pep talk, other times by making suggestions ("lure it away by throwing your voice!") but when that's not enough, she'd fight his worm battles for him. She used that fact against him as a guilt-trip in "Mom's Best Friend". *Only scared Beetlejuice once: By saying his mother called and was on her way to visit for a whole month. (Though quite clean and curteous herself, it seems BJ's mother even freaks her out a little, especially when Mrs. Juice thought Lydia's mother was the one who keeps her hands clean and, yanking away in quiet panic, Lydia explained she washes her own hands.) *Lydia may have inspired alot of other goth cartoon girls: Sam Manson (Danny Phantom), Gwen (Total Drama series), Triana (Venture Bros.), Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball), Marceline (Adventure Time) etc. *When Lydia goes to play the game in the Neitherword, she says her middle name is "Joyce". This is the only time she says her full name. * In the episode, "Bewitched, Bothered and Beetlejuiced", she and Beetlejuice masquerade as witches to save her pet cat Percy from the witches. Category:Characters Category:Beetlejuice animated series Category:Beetlejuice animated series character Category:Females